Heat pumps have been utilized for many years for the purposes of heating and cooling both water and air. Recently, heat pump installations have been modified and improved in such a manner as to allow such installations to operate efficiently utilizing a low grade heat source. Applicant's copending continuation application entitle "Heat Pump", Ser. No. 762,550, filed Aug. 2, 1985, discuss such heat pump installations.
Although such heat pumps provide an efficient means of heating and cooling, there is a continual drive to improve the efficiency and reliability of such installations. Furthermore, there is a continual need to make heat pump installations more adaptable to existing heating devices and their environments. The instant invention satisfies existing needs by providing a heat pump installation which is lower cost, more reliable, efficient, compact and adaptable than prior art devices.